Secrets
by DrarryXLove22
Summary: Does Draco have feelings for Katie or Harry? Why did Harry Kiss Draco? Why does Katie want to Break up and then get together, somethings not Right here...!
1. Chapter 1

Secrets.

1.Love at First Party.

"All Right yall, We are going to play spin the Bottle." Ron said In the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Ron, Can't we Just choose who we want to go with?" Katie asked. "No thats not going to be fun then, now your up First."

Katie spinned the Bottle till it came to a stop. She looked up and saw that it was Ron! "Ummm...Do I have to go Draco?"

Katie asked her Boyfriend who she had made him come into the Gryffindor Common room. " Hey I know its not me but it is

your BestFriend and I wouldnt Mind you going in there...Now go" Draco said and shoved her into the closet.Draco walked back

down to his spot and waited quietly. Then suddenly Harry came up behind him and said, " Arent you worried that she Might

Actually be kissing Ron in there?" "No not really, I know Katie and I bet she wouldnt do that to me!" Draco said pleased

with himself. "Wanna bet?" Harry asked Smirking. "Fine, Whats the deal?" They were Inches away from each other now. Harry

Moved in and filled the Inches.With His lips on Dracos, He couldnt help but smile. " You get more of those!" Harry said

Smirking. Dracos eyes were huge now. He couldnt believe that Harry Potter just kissed him. " Ummm...F-ffine then." Draco

said as he aproched the Closet door. " Ohh please be kissing in there" ,Draco said to himself," I really want more kisses."

Draco opened the door to reveal Katie pushed up against the wall with Ron kissing her. Katie gasped and pushed Ron off her.

Draco laughed to him self and sighed with thankgoodness. Katie ran out the room while everyone else laughed. Harry came up

behind Draco and Whispered, " Meet me by the Black Lake tomorrow." "W-When?" Draco stuttered. " Anytime you'd like." Harry

purred. " How'bout After dark..it'll be weired if someone saw us TOGETHER walking to the Black Lake alone." " Yeah I know

but were Bestfriends so it wouldn't be that suspicious!" Harry replied. " Please Harry?" Draco asked with the puppy Look.

" Alright then but only cuz I think your Sexy when you do that." Harry said and walked off. " Did he just say I was sexy?"

Draco continued his way down to the Slytherin Common Room when he heard crying coming from around the corner. He looked

and say Katie Crying in the Corner. " Babe, Whats wrong?" Draco asked sliding in behind her. " I bet you dont even want

to talk to me now after what I had done!" Katie struggled out. " Now why would I think that?" Draco asked suspicious.

" Because I just let Ron kiss me without thinking of the consuquencious." Katie said sobbing. " Katie, Don't worry, Im

Not mad at all!" " Really?" Katie said and looked up at her wounderful boyfriend. " Yes, I mean this is going to be our

2nd year going out and I understand that you might just want to try something different, and I totally understand that!"

Draco said. " So you wont mind if we break up, will we still be friends?" " Of course." Draco said with a smile. He got

up and helped Katie get back bto the Common room. When he got there, He saw that Harry was still awake reading, Hogwarts

A history. As Draco lead Katie to her Dorm, He looked over to Harry and Blushed. " Alright now, goodnight." Draco said

and made his way down the hall. Once he had reached the common room he hoped Harry wasnt there so he wouldnt be Embarresed.

Draco was right, He wasn't there. " Oh he probably went to bed." As he made his way to his dorm, he Kept feeling as Someone

was Watching him. He Ploped down on the bed and stared at the celing. Out of no where, A dark Figure came and jump on Draco.

" WTF-!"


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets.

1.Love at First Party.

"All Right yall, We are going to play spin the Bottle." Ron said In the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Ron, Can't we Just choose who we want to go with?" Katie asked. "No thats not going to be fun then, now your up First."

Katie spinned the Bottle till it came to a stop. She looked up and saw that it was Ron! "Ummm...Do I have to go Draco?"

Katie asked her Boyfriend who she had made him come into the Gryffindor Common room. " Hey I know its not me but it is

your BestFriend and I wouldnt Mind you going in there...Now go" Draco said and shoved her into the closet.Draco walked back

down to his spot and waited quietly. Then suddenly Harry came up behind him and said, " Arent you worried that she Might

Actually be kissing Ron in there?" "No not really, I know Katie and I bet she wouldnt do that to me!" Draco said pleased

with himself. "Wanna bet?" Harry asked Smirking. "Fine, Whats the deal?" They were Inches away from each other now. Harry

Moved in and filled the Inches.With His lips on Dracos, He couldnt help but smile. " You get more of those!" Harry said

Smirking. Dracos eyes were huge now. He couldnt believe that Harry Potter just kissed him. " Ummm...F-ffine then." Draco

said as he aproched the Closet door. " Ohh please be kissing in there" ,Draco said to himself," I really want more kisses."

Draco opened the door to reveal Katie pushed up against the wall with Ron kissing her. Katie gasped and pushed Ron off her.

Draco laughed to him self and sighed with thankgoodness. Katie ran out the room while everyone else laughed. Harry came up

behind Draco and Whispered, " Meet me by the Black Lake tomorrow." "W-When?" Draco stuttered. " Anytime you'd like." Harry

purred. " How'bout After dark..it'll be weired if someone saw us TOGETHER walking to the Black Lake alone." " Yeah I know

but were Bestfriends so it wouldn't be that suspicious!" Harry replied. " Please Harry?" Draco asked with the puppy Look.

" Alright then but only cuz I think your Sexy when you do that." Harry said and walked off. " Did he just say I was sexy?"

Draco continued his way down to the Slytherin Common Room when he heard crying coming from around the corner. He looked

and say Katie Crying in the Corner. " Babe, Whats wrong?" Draco asked sliding in behind her. " I bet you dont even want

to talk to me now after what I had done!" Katie struggled out. " Now why would I think that?" Draco asked suspicious.

" Because I just let Ron kiss me without thinking of the consuquencious." Katie said sobbing. " Katie, Don't worry, Im

Not mad at all!" " Really?" Katie said and looked up at her wounderful boyfriend. " Yes, I mean this is going to be our

2nd year going out and I understand that you might just want to try something different, and I totally understand that!"

Draco said. " So you wont mind if we break up, will we still be friends?" " Of course." Draco said with a smile. He got

up and helped Katie get back bto the Common room. When he got there, He saw that Harry was still awake reading, Hogwarts

A history. As Draco lead Katie to her Dorm, He looked over to Harry and Blushed. " Alright now, goodnight." Draco said

and made his way down the hall. Once he had reached the common room he hoped Harry wasnt there so he wouldnt be Embarresed.

Draco was right, He wasn't there. " Oh he probably went to bed." As he made his way to his dorm, he Kept feeling as Someone

was Watching him. He Ploped down on the bed and stared at the celing. Out of no where, A dark Figure came and jump on Draco.

" WTF-!"


End file.
